Mi ángel prestado lo regresé al cielo
by aleane HHr
Summary: Lo que él no sabía, es que esa joven que le había devuelto la mirada, iba a robarle el corazón. Definitivamente esa mujer cambiaría su vida.AU…HHr
1. Recuerdos,miradas y lágrimas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son propiedad nuestra, son de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Nosotras sólo hacemos lo que queremos con ellos en nuestras historias.

"**Mi ángel prestado lo regresé al cielo"**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Recuerdos, miradas y lágrimas en un funeral**

El frío viento de esa gris y triste mañana golpeaba su rostro.

Un paraguas rosa resaltaba de entre las ropas negras en ese cementerio. Había distintas expresiones en los rostros de los presentes, algunos cargados de tristeza, otros de indiferencia, otros de total aburrimiento y otros de desesperación. Era increíble que mientras algunos sufrían por alguna situación, otros estuvieran felices, o bien, indiferentes.

Apartó su rosado paraguas y levantó la cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la suave brisa de invierno acariciando su rostro, hasta que su madre se le acercó.

- ¡¿Qué haces?, vas a mojarte toda!-.

Le secó el rostro con la manga de su abrigo en un maternal gesto y observando reprobatoriamente a su hija, sonrió negando con la cabeza. Luego, se colocó al lado de ella y siguió prestando atención al entierro.

*****

Iba en su auto escuchando el estéreo a todo volumen. Quería olvidar la razón por la cual se dirigía al cementerio. Quería quitar esa expresión triste del rostro, recordarlo solo hacía que sus ojos se nublaran a causa de las lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvo frente a la entrada triste y descuidada de aquel fúnebre y tenebroso lugar. La reja era antigua, algo oxidada y con plantas secas enredadas alrededor. El Cementerio de Highgate de Londres se alzaba ante él en esos momentos.

El portero le dejó entrar dedicándole una sonrisa amable y triste, el anciano se veía cansado de ver los mismos rostros durante años.

Aún no había apagado la música cuando se estacionó. Apagó el vehículo y se bajó de el.

*****

El fuerte ruido de un auto destruyó el silencio de las personas en aquel funeral. Un apuesto joven de unos 27 años de edad bajó de un auto último modelo bajo la atenta mirada de una pequeña niña de unos 6 años.

Con 1.80 m, cabello oscuro y alborotado, unos impresionantes ojos verde y un traje de marca de color negro, Harry Potter era la envidia de muchos hombres y la codicia de muchas mujeres.

La pequeña niña, de nombre Lily, y su madre, una mujer de unos 25 años, con cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos color marrón y una linda sonrisa, que hacían de ella una mujer hermosa, se encontraban apartadas de los demás.

Ambas, al escuchar el ruido de aquel auto, giraron a ver, algo indignadas, quién había osado interrumpir, ambas quedaron asombradas ante la aparición del apuesto joven.

*****

Harry observó a todas las personas presentes y a lo lejos divisó a una hermosa mujer al lado de una pequeña.

Los ojos de él y de la joven madre se conectaron por unos segundos, luego, él apartó la vista de ella y se encaminó para estar al lado de su familia.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo su abuelo en un susurro.

-Lo siento.- respondió él.

-Es el funeral de tu abuela muchacho, muestra un poco más de respeto.- lo reprendió su abuelo.

Rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. La verdad es que le fastidiaba e incomodaba toda esa situación. Nunca le habían gustado los funerales. Su abuela, que había sido una gran mujer, estaba siendo enterrada en esos momentos. Ella se había llevado miles de secretos a la tumba, entre ellos, la muerte de sus padres. Y a él eso le molestaba, pero, ¿qué se le podía hacer?, Elizabeth Potter había sido una mujer única.

Su abuela siempre le ocultó la razón de la muerte de sus padres. "Es por tu bien", le había comentado varias veces cuando él insistía, pero después de intentarlo durante años, él simplemente se rindió.

Tantos recuerdos de ella. Lo había criado como a un hijo desde pequeño y le había dado el amor que sus padres le daban y que seguro lo seguirían haciendo, de estar vivos. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos…

Regresó a la realidad al sentir que alguien tomaba su mano, sólo se trataba de Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ronald, y la esposa de su otro mejor amigo, Draco. Le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba bien, Ginny también le devolvió la sonrisa y soltó su mano, para seguir acariciando su ya abultado vientre de 4 meses.

Ron se le acercó, se colocó a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?, te veo algo melancólico-.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes-. Contestó rápidamente, algo que hizo que su amigo se preocupara más. Suspiró. – Mi abuela murió, Ron, ¿qué esperabas, que estuviera saltando de felicidad?

-No, pero presiento que no estás así sólo por la muerte de tu abuela-. Ron observó la reacción de su amigo y se sorprendió de la expresión de profunda tristeza que pintaba su rostro.- Lo lamento mucho Harry-.

-Sí… yo también-. Sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer unas lágrimas, pero él se las secó inmediatamente.

Harry lo observó por un momento y luego paseó su mirada entre las demás personas. Todos eran su familia y los quería mucho. Ese tipo de situaciones le hacían recordar cosas que él pensaba, estaban en el olvido.

A los 9 años, al morir sus padres, formó un muro en su corazón, lo cerró completamente, los extrañaba mucho y por eso se prometió que nadie más, aparte de algunas de las personas en ese funeral, su familia, entraría en su corazón. Ya que él siempre salía perdiendo. Primero su padrino Sirius, los abuelos Evans, luego sus padres y ahora su abuela, no se iba a permitir seguir sufriendo, porque al final ninguno de ellos estaba con él. No quería perder a alguien más en su vida.

De pronto recordó la hermosa mujer que vio al llegar y comenzó a pasear su mirada por entre la multitud para verla de nuevo, pero cuando ya estaba punto de rendirse en su búsqueda, observó que la mujer se alejaba de la mano con la pequeña que había visto a su lado. Sonrió. Había sentido algo especial al ver esos hermosos ojos marrones, se reprendió mentalmente por pensar de esa manera de una total desconocida, no estaba permitido enamorarse. No para Harry Potter.

Lo que él no sabía, es que esa mujer que le había devuelto la mirada, iba a robarle el corazón, derrumbando rápidamente el muro que él se había empeñado en construir con el paso de los años.

Definitivamente esa joven madre y su hija cambiarían su vida.

Continuará…

********

Nota de Autoras:

Hemos llegado con una nueva historia. Esperamos que les guste y sabemos que esperan actualizacines rápidas y esperamos no decepcionarlos con eso. Dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Una decisión difícil

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son propiedad nuestra, son de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Nosotras sólo hacemos lo que queremos con ellos en nuestras historias.

"**Mi ángel prestado lo regresé al cielo"**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Una decisión difícil  
**

El tic-tac del reloj resonaba por la gran habitación, decorada sobriamente con las paredes color hueso y sillones marrones de cuero y con cada esquina adornada por una planta.

Había estado moviendo su pie contra el suelo, por una media hora, en un compás rápido. Su cabello irremediablemente desordenado, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos, los primeros botones desabrochados y su mirada perdida le daban un aspecto lamentable. Harry Potter era apuesto pero este no era su mejor momento.

-Señor Potter, ¿no estará presente para la lectura del testamento de su abuela?-preguntó amablemente Minerva Mcgonagall.

-¿A usted le parece que estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad?-dijo duramente sin importarle el tono que usaba.

Minerva sólo sonrió con amabilidad, se dio la vuelta y después de entrar en la habitación continua cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry resopló por lo bajo, se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a esperar a que su familia saliera de ahí.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia aquella hermosa mujer, porque debía admitirlo, era hermosa.

Sonrió al recordar ese par de ojos, definitivamente desde que vio su mirada se convirtió en su favorita, nunca había visto unos ojos así antes.

**********

-¡Esto no es justo!-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, cálmese señorita Granger.-dijo serenamente el Dr. Longbottom

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuando me acaba de decir que todo lo que hacen no es suficiente?, dígame cómo quiere que me calme.-respondió visiblemente furiosa.

El Dr. Longbottom sólo suspiró pesadamente y antes de retirarse dijo:

-Lo siento mucho.- susurró suavemente.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Caminó por el largo pasillo de aquel hospital y entró en una habitación al final de este. La situación le estaba fastidiando, el olor a hospital le estaba enfermando y esa horrible noticia acabó por destrozarla.

Había soportado demasiado desde hace años pero no estaba segura de seguir haciéndolo.

Y lo peor era que en lugar de tener todos sus sentidos en ese momento y en esa situación, estaba pensando en el apuesto hombre que había visto en el cementerio. Sonrió como tonta al recordar lo apuesto que era y los hermosos ojos verdes que le quitaron el aliento, no podía evitarlo, su corazón palpitaba desbocado sólo de recordar su mirada.

-¿Por qué sonríes como tonta?-preguntó una voz.

-No es tu asunto y no te permito que me insultes de ese modo, soy tu madre.-respondió con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa divertida.

Volvió a recordar esos hermosos ojos y con una sonrisa boba se acomodó en una silla al lado de su hija que reía sin preocupación aparente.

*********

Harry sólo observaba cómo toda la familia, a quienes no conocía hasta ese momento, salía uno por uno con sus abogados y visiblemente enfadados. Supuso que sus abuelos y padres tuvieron acuerdo en no presentarle con esa odiosa familia, aunque claro, él no sospechaba que tenían más en común de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Se recostó cómodamente después de ver salir a más personas. Se preguntó de qué tamaño podía ser esa habitación, ya que creía imposible que entraran tantas personas y se mantuvieran ahí sin asfixiarse.

Después de unos momentos escuchó que alguien salía. Era su abuelo, el anciano le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Deberías entrar muchacho, podría ser de tu interés-dijo Charlus Potter.

-No lo creo.-respondió sin ánimos.

-Harry…-comenzó su abuelo.

Pero un ruido lo interrumpió.

-Señor Potter, debería pasar, su abuela dejó algo para usted. ¿Acaso no se muere de la curiosidad por saber qué es?- dijo amablemente el anciano abogado.

-No.-respondió pesadamente el joven.

-¡Ah! Harry te presento al abogado de la familia, Albus Dumbledore, y a su mano derecha Minerva Mcgonagall.-dijo Charlus.

-Es un placer.-dijo entre dientes y sin interés.

-¡Vaya! Eres idéntico a tu padre, excepto por los ojos son…-dijo Albus.

-…los de mi madre, lo sé.- dijo tristemente.

Albus sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Vas a pasar o ya me puedo retirar?, porque ya no estoy en condiciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry lo observó como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Suspiró pesadamente y habló resignado:

-Está bien, pero sólo lo hago por curiosidad no porque me interese.-respondió Harry.

-Muchacho, si tienes curiosidad es porque te interesa.-dijo Albus.

Harry se quedó perplejo. Ese hombre era, definitivamente, un chiflado. No entendía su forma de hablar, tal vez debió prestar más atención en la escuela a su profesor de Lengua o debió haber leído más libros tal y como lo ordenó su profesora de Literatura, porque no comprendía muchas cosas de las que hablaba ese extraño hombre.

De un momento a otro pasaron hacia la habitación por la que habían salido todos, dejando atrás a su abuelo, y se sorprendió al ver que era enorme, con una mesa que ocupaba la habitación a lo largo, amplia y de madera fina.

-Siéntate Harry, por favor.-dijo el abogado.

Harry obedeció y se acomodó como si aún estuviera en el sofá de afuera.

-Bueno Harry, cuéntame algo de ti.-pidió Albus.

-Señor Dumbledore, no quiero parecer grosero, pero he accedido a entrar para saber qué me dejó mi abuela y así poder largarme de aquí.-respondió toscamente.

Dumbledore se puso en pie sin perder esa amable y comprensiva sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiar a Harry. El joven hombre siguió con su mirada cada movimiento del anciano hasta que estuvo de nuevo a su lado, muy cómodo en su silla.

Dumbledore presionó un botón del control remoto y frente a Harry apareció una pantalla mientras las luces bajaban su intensidad poco a poco.

-Tu abuela grabó una cinta antes de morir, está especialmente dirigida a ti, en ella te explica lo que te deja y el porqué.-dijo Albus.

-¿Por qué usted no lo hace y así nos ahorramos tiempo?-preguntó curioso el muchacho y al parecer con prisa.

Dumbledore sonrió amplia y alegremente.

-Porque así lo expresó tu abuela y yo sólo hago mi trabajo, después de todo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿no crees?-respondió sencillamente.

Harry asintió algo confundido por las palabras del abogado.

Después de unos momentos el video comenzó. Ante los dos hombres apareció la imagen de Elizabeth Potter, semanas antes de su muerte.

-¿Está grabando?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Bien, si estás viendo esto, mi querido Harry, es porque ya no estoy entre ustedes. ¡Vaya! Se siente extraño decir eso, pero es necesario.-comenzó.

-Primero que nada, debo pedir disculpas, me equivoqué, y aunque es normal siendo yo humana, creo que no te lo mereces.-siguió.

Harry estaba confundido, no comprendía por qué su abuela pedía perdón.

-Me equivoqué con todos, Harry, pero en especial, me equivoqué contigo.-suspiró pesadamente.- No logré alejarte de la frivolidad, egoísmo y materialismo que rodea al mundo últimamente, y eso fue uno de mis tantos errores contigo.-

-Supongo que ya habrás conocido al resto de la familia, habrás pensado que eran personas sin ningún interés más que el material y econóó irónica.- Te habrás dado cuenta también de que son unos malagradecidos, y si no me equivoco, habrán salido de ahí con un genio de los mil demonios.-sonrió

-Pero créeme muchacho, de saber que eres feliz o que serías feliz cerraría los ojos en este momento para no abrirlos jamás, pero aún tenía que hacer este video, porque sé que no eres feliz mi Harry y si no recibes ayuda no lo serás nunca.-habló Elizabeth.

Harry secó disimuladamente una lágrima de su mejilla, pero aún tenía la misma mirada de exasperación. Quería que todo ese circo que había armado su abuela con ese abogado chiflado, terminara de una vez por todas.

-Te preguntarás qué es eso que te he dejado en herencia, Harry.-prosiguió.-Bueno, aún no lo sabrás del todo, tendrás que pasar por una serie de experiencias para llegar a lo que yo llamo el regalo supremo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy harto de esto, ya basta.-dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.- Me largo de aquí.-

-Vuelve a tu lugar Harry, vamos, siéntate y escúchame, luego decidirás si largarte o no.-dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Harry volvió a sentarse y observó al anciano, extrañado.

-Te cuento un poco de qué va todo esto, tendrás que pasar por una serie de, digámoslo de esta manera, pruebas que deberás superar, y con eso avanzarás un paso más hacia lo que te pertenece.-siguió.-El objetivo de hacer todo esto no es sólo para darle emoción al momento de recibir tu herencia, sino a dar un cambio a tu vida, un verdadero cambio que sé que lograrás, ya que por nada eres hijo de James y Lily Potter.-dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro anciano.

El abogado detuvo el video y se giró para ver a Harry de frente.

-Bueno, ya has visto un poco de qué se trata todo esto.-comenzó.-tu primera prueba inicia en dos días, debes presentarte en el aeropuerto de Heathrow a las 7:00 a.m para tomar un vuelo a las afueras de Inglaterra, ahí recibirás tu primer regalo.-finalizó el abogado.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?-dijo Harry toscamente.

-Entonces, no obtendrás tu regalo supremo, piénsalo muchacho.-dijo amablemente Albus.

Minerva le entregó un pasaje de avión y le dijo:

-Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, buena suerte.-

Harry se puso en pie, y sin despedirse siquiera, salió de ahí algo confundido. No sabía qué hacer y estaba seguro que de cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tomara, se iba a arrepentir.

La muerte de su abuela le estaba dando a su vida un giro de 360º y no le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

**********

Harry tuvo que parar en un semáforo, el hospital de su abuela se encontraba a la vuelta.

De pronto, y como invocada por sus pensamientos, apareció la hermosa mujer que había visto en el funeral. Se quedó estático apreciando su belleza, pero al parecer ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Volvió en sí cuando escuchó las bocinas de los otros automóviles y avanzó rápidamente sin dejar de pensar en esa mujer.

Tenía que saber quién era ella, había despertado en él un interés que ninguna otra había logrado.

Pero también debía pensar en la decisión que debía tomar. No iba a ser fácil.

Continuará…

**************

Nota de Autoras:

Hola! Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero la inspiración va y viene y además hemos tenido algo de presión en los estudios así que apreciamos su paciencia. Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, a nosotras nos encantó escribirlo y está dedicado a todos ustedes que la leen. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, logramos responder algunos de ellos y esperamos recibir unos más en este nuevo capítulo, para aquellos que no lo hayan hecho estaría bien que se pasaran por la otra historia Amor nacido de un juego, que es un oneshot y por supuesto un HHr. Cualquier duda, ya saben, sólo pregunten mediante un review y al siguiente capítulo las resolveremos, o bien, si se puede les contestaremos el review.

Nos leemos pronto!

**"Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**

**"No dejen que esta historia se **

**ahogue**** al igual que nosotras"  
**

RR's please!!!

¡Esto último va dedicado a ti FrancisHHr..una de nuestras inspiraciones!


End file.
